Fuga ex mundo Ucieczka od świata
by Eowinka
Summary: autorki: Eowinka & New life OOC AU/AH 18
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog  
**

Siedziała przed nim pewna siebie kobieta, wyprostowana, z włosami związanymi w zwykły kucyk, z którego kosmyki spływały jej po karku, a jeden niesforny schowała za ucho. Ręce skrzyżowała na piersi, przez co odblaskowy materiał bluzki lekko się zgniótł. Bacznie przyglądała się mężczyźnie przenikliwymi, czekoladowymi oczami wyrażającymi pustkę. Z jej twarzy mógł jedynie wyczytać nieobecność i znużenie trudami życia. Czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest jedyną, która zaszła tak wysoko w świecie mężczyzn, w którym rządzą zwierzęce prawa?

Odchrząknął i poprawił się na metalowym krześle, które nagle stało się niewygodne. Kobieta nadal spoglądała obojętnym wzrokiem, choć mógł dostrzec w jej kącikach ust lekkie uniesienie sugerujące nikły uśmiech. Odetchnął i chwycił dyktafon – mały, czarny przedmiot z niewielkim wyświetlaczem – i wcisnął czerwony przycisk nagrywania.

Wtedy coś się zmieniło. Jej oczy drgnęły i powędrowały w stronę dyktafonu, po czym usłyszał tak dobrze znany głos. Głos, którego oczekiwał, choć musiał włożyć w to wiele pracy:

- Żadnego nagrywania – odparła melodyjnym, tajemniczym i surowym tonem, wypranym ze wszystkich emocji.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ukradkiem i kiwnął głową, następnie schował przedmiot w kieszeni marynarki przewieszonej przez poręcz krzesła, lekko poluzował krawat i wyjął swój dziennikarski notes wraz z metalowym piórem, które dostał w pierwszym dniu pracy w _Daily_. Zaakceptował wolę kobiety, ponieważ bardzo zależało mu na rozmowie z nią. Otworzył zeszyt na pierwszej, czystej stronie i zapisał drobnymi literami tytuł artykułu. Część informacji zgromadził już wcześniej, lecz to nie to samo, co usłyszeć wszystkie fakty od samej oskarżonej.

- Opowie mi pani swoją historię? – zaczął, przerywając pisanie i spoglądając na pannę Swan. – Jak to się wszystko zaczęło?

Zmrużyła oczy i przesunęła się na krześle, przez co znalazła się blisko jego twarzy. Ręce ułożyła na blacie, a jej przenikliwy wzrok wbijał się w mężczyznę niczym igły. Nie wiedział, o czym mogła myśleć, możliwe, że analizowała to, co miała powiedzieć. Ta kobieta ostrożnie dobierała słowa i wspominała tylko o faktach nieistotnych. Wielu dziennikarzy przed nim próbowało z nią rozmawiać. Rzucali ją od razu na głęboką wodę i bombardowali pytaniami. On zrobił inaczej. Był pewny, że musi wzbudzić jej zaufanie choć odrobinę. Sądził, że mu się to udało.

- _Fuga ex mundo_ – odparła spokojnym głosem.

Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Co chciała przekazać? Wiedział doskonale, co oznacza ten termin, ale on nie pasuje do kobiety, która zmieniła hierarchię w południowym świecie. Pokazała, że nie tylko mężczyźni mogą rządzić i że teraźniejszość nie różni się wiele od przeszłości.

- Opowiem panu historię mojego życia. Nie jest tak ciekawa, jak wszyscy sądzą . – Cofnęła się i oparła o metalowe krzesło.

Serce zabiło szybciej dziennikarzowi na wieść o tym, iż dostanie informacje z pierwszej ręki. Rzucił kątem oka na drzwi wyjściowe, przy których oczekiwał strażnik. Wcześniej poprosił o spotkanie sam na sam, przez co musiał uruchomić swoje kontakty i podpisywać ogromną ilość papierów. Ochroniarz bacznie przyglądał się tej dwójce, lecz nie mógł niczego usłyszeć. Dziennikarz potrząsnął głową, żeby odegnać myśli o trudach dotarcia do tej kobiety. Ponownie zwrócił się do rozmówczyni, która bacznie go obserwowała i stwierdził fakt:

- Uważam, że jest pani w błędzie.

**Rozdział 1**

- Isabello, ruszaj się! – krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona opiekunka, tupiąc groźnie nogami i uderzając w drewnianą poręcz schodów długimi czerwonymi paznokciami. Wyglądała jak jedna z macoch w bajce z dzieciństwa, którą kiedyś czytał nam ksiądz, gdy odwiedził nas w święta. Kobieta wyglądała groźnie, w okularach w rogowych oprawkach i włosach zawsze mocno spiętych i przylizanych oraz z grymasem na twarzy. Żadne z dzieci za nią nie przepadało, ponieważ na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się oschła i lodowata, bez serca. Jednak po bliższym poznaniu można było wysunąć wniosek, że potrafi zrozumieć i wysłuchać, lecz dyscyplinę stawiała na pierwszym miejscu. Może to wina tego, iż była w wojsku przez tyle lat? W młodości została rekrutem i spędziła kilkanaście lat jako mundurowa. Niejedna kobieta nie wytrzymałaby presji i życia przystosowanego jedynie dla mężczyzn. Wzdrygnęłam się na samo wspomnienie opiekunki w mundurze i poszłam w stronę kuchni, mijając nadal tupiącą kobietę.

Zawsze po kolacji jedna osoba musiała zmywać po wszystkich naczynia. Tym razem wypadło na mnie. Stos brudnych talerzy i garnków piętrzył się przed oczami i nie malał, pomimo tego że czyściłam je już dobre kilkanaście minut. Dosłownie padałam ze zmęczenia po owocnym dniu „Wielkiego sprzątania". Nie znosiłam tych czynności, ale lepsze to niż mycie podłóg w całym sierocińcu. Wiadomo, że każdy unika tego zajęcia, choć grafiki zawsze konstruowano w taki sposób, aby to zajęcie każdy dzieciak wykonywał raz w miesiącu.

Jako jedna z tych gorszych miałam utrudnione zadanie. Nikt nie liczył się z moją opinią bądź sugestią w żadnej sprawie, byłam po prostu wyśmiewana. Wyglądem przypominałam szarą myszkę i tak się czułam. Miałam długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, zawsze spięte w ciasny kucyk, jasną wręcz bladą cerę i jedyne, co podobało mi się w sobie, to oczy koloru ciemnej czekolady. Nie dbałam o siebie jak niektóre dziewczyny, ponieważ nie miałam takiego powodu. Niestety, wszyscy wykorzystywali fakt, że byłam nieśmiała. W moim grafiku sprzątanie wypadało tylko kilka godzin w tygodniu, lecz poza nim – obejmowało cały wolny czas przeznaczony na gry, zabawy i naukę, którą tak uwielbiałam. Przede wszystkim kochałam matematykę, liczby traktowałam jak dobrych znajomych i wszystko kalkulowałam w głowie. Nie jestem pewna, po kim odziedziczyłam talent do zapamiętywania, ale na pewno nie po matce alkoholiczce, która nawet nie potrafiła się mną zająć, tylko wolała sprzedawać swoje ciało za śmieszną ilość pieniędzy, aby następnie wydać całe oszczędności na tanie alkohole. Odpędziłam od siebie myśli o wyrodnej rodzicielce i przejściach z nią, by zająć się naczyniami.

Po godzinie uporałam się ze zmywaniem. Gdy gasiłam światło w kuchni, zauważyłam starszą koleżankę, która schodziła schodami do piwnicy. To trochę dziwne. O tej porze był zakaz jakichkolwiek spacerów, a tym bardziej w tak ponure miejsce. Miałam wrócić do pokoju, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła i ruszyłam w ślad za nią. Stąpałam cicho po starych deskach, wiedząc dokładnie, które skrzypią, a które są stabilne. Dziewczyna chyba się zagapiła, ponieważ zostawiła niedomknięte duże, mahoniowe drzwi z klamką w kształcie ryczącego lwa. To miejsce zawsze mnie przerażało. Powoli, nie robiąc hałasu, zaczęłam schodzić schodami w dół. Krok po kroku coraz niżej. Pomieszczenie było zaniedbane, zagracone, pełno w nim kurzu i niepotrzebnych, starych rzeczy. Wszystko to, co nie nadawało się do użytku, było zanoszone na dół. Zauważyłam światło wydostające się z kolejnego pokoju. Podeszłam cicho do przymkniętych drzwi i przystawiłam ucho, aby coś podsłuchać. Ktoś się śmiał, z kolei inna osoba szeptała. Ukucnęłam, kolana wydały z siebie ciche strzały, na co zawarczałam. Nienawidziłam tego. Pochyliłam się, żeby znaleźć się na wysokości dziurki od klucza i dojrzałam z tej pozycji, że dziewczyna nie jest sama. Razem z nią stał nieznany mi chłopak. Wysoki, umięśniony, o miłym uśmiechu okalającym twarz i ciepłych, ale przenikliwych i błękitnych oczach, z kolei jego policzki zdawały się zapadnięte. Zrobił na mnie wrażenie, wyglądał na dziewiętnastolatka, ale jednocześnie miał wyraźne rysy twarzy niczym dorosły mężczyzna.

Podczas gdy on liczył pieniądze, dziewczyna zapalała papierosa. Przyglądałam się temu jak oczarowana i po chwili spostrzegłam, że to nie był zwykły tytoń. Papieros, zazwyczaj prosto zwinięty, tym razem został niezdarnie zakręcony. Wiele razy widziałam coś takiego i potrafiłam sprecyzować, czym to jest. Gdy miałam trzynaście lat, dzieciaki z mojej dzielnicy zachwycały się tak zwanymi _jointami_ z haszyszem. Nigdy nie miałam okazji tego spróbować, lecz inni mówili, że po niej człowiek zapomina o problemach, trudach życia i rzeczywistości, wstępuje w krainę szczęśliwości i powraca do niej za każdym razem, gdy sięgnie po ten wspaniały lek.

Dziewczyna zaciągnęła się zwiniętym papierosem i wydmuchała dym, rozkoszując się nim. Powtórzyła czynność kilkanaście razy, a ja nadal patrzyłam jak oniemiała. Wypaliła prawie wszystko, a jej wzrok stał się zamglony i rozmarzony. Śmiała się, na co mężczyzna musiał ją uciszać. Po jakimś czasie wstała i zaczęła kierować się do wyjścia, przy których kucałam. Nogi mi zdrętwiały i nie miałam siły wstać. Spanikowałam. Wiedziałam, że jak będę szybko uciekać, narobię większego hałasu, dlatego rozejrzałam się rozpaczliwie dookoła, rozpoznając coś więcej, niż same kształty starych rzeczy, ponieważ wzrok przyzwyczaił mi się do ciemności i czmychnęłam w stronę starego pieca, ukrywając się obok wystających cegieł. Przywarłam do ściany i nasłuchiwałam. Nabierałam haustami powietrze, a serce waliło jak szalone. _Oby tylko nikt mnie nie usłyszał_, modliłam się w duchu. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, zamarłam. Dziewczyna chwiejnym krokiem, nadal uśmiechając się głupkowato, poszła w stronę schodów. Usłyszałam ciche skrzypnięcie sugerujące, że znalazła się na pierwszym schodku, więc odetchnęłam z ulgą. Teraz tylko czekałam, aż nieznajomy opuści pomieszczenie. Nadal kucałam skulona i wreszcie go zauważyłam. Zarys postaci ukazał się, więc wbiłam plecy w ścianę. Czułam zimno od betonu pod stopami i od muru, jednak najważniejszym stało się to, aby mężczyzna mnie nie dostrzegł. Wszystko szło po mojej myśli, właśnie przechodził, sądziłam, że jestem bezpieczna. Przyjrzałam się jego posturze. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto palił bądź brał jakieś świństwo. Zachowywał się normalnie, szedł krok za krokiem, nie śmiał się. _Przypomina tygrysa, _pomyślałam_. _Z tą postawą i dorosłością nadal mnie przerażał. Nagle przystanął i rozejrzał się po piwnicy. Zamarłam, bardziej przywarłam plecami do ściany i zacisnęłam ręce wokół skulonych nóg. Gwałtownie skręcił w stronę pieca i na oślep wystawił ręce. Przeraziłam się, ponieważ celowały… we mnie. Warknął i podniósł mnie za bluzkę, nie patrząc, że to sprawia ból. Miał ogromną siłę, której nie mogłam sprostać.

- To boli! – jęknęłam, próbując się wyrwać ze szponów nieznajomego.

On jednak nie zareagował, po prostu wciągnął mnie bezceremonialnie do pokoju, w którym przesiadywał wcześniej z dziewczyną i rzucił mną na podłogę. Na szczęście wylądowałam na zwiniętych szmatach, uderzając głową w stołek, który znajdował się niedaleko. Czułam, jak robi mi się ciemno przed oczami, lecz zmusiłam się całą sobą, aby nie zemdleć.

_Już raz sobie dałam radę. Teraz też się uda_, przypomniałam sobie i w tym samym momencie nawiedziły mnie myśli z mieszkania u matki. Chłopcy z dzielnicy. Alkohol. Ciemny zaułek. Rozdarta koszula. Podwinięta spódnica. Krzyk. Ból… Wszystkie obrazy przedostawały się z zakamarków pamięci, które próbowałam wymazać, pragnęłam zamknąć tamten rozdział, lecz nie potrafiłam. Łzy zaczęły napływać do oczu na wieść o tym, że to wszystko może się powtórzyć. Znalazłam się sam na sam z nieznajomym. Zanim odcięłam się od myśli i ciemność ustąpiła, mężczyzna rozsiadł się wygodnie w starym fotelu, obitym materiałem w dziwne magnackie wzory z herbem jakiejś rodziny królewskiej. Skrzyżował ręce na potężnej klatce piersiowej i spoglądał na mnie groźnym wzrokiem. To wystarczyło, żebym przypomniała sobie o ucieczce. Wstałam przestraszona i zignorowałam wirowanie przed oczami, chciałam się stąd jedynie wydostać. Odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi i właśnie stawiałam pierwszy krok, gdy ktoś złapał mnie mocno w talii i znów rzucił w to samo miejsce.

- Zostaw mnie! – wrzasnęłam, choć głos drżał i zdradził, że jestem przerażona.

- Zamknij się, bo cię usłyszą. – Nie musiał krzyczeć, jego niski baryton rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu, a władczy ton głosu sugerował, że każdy mu ulegał, więc i ja powinnam, ale jestem Isabellą i mam prawo do robienia tego, na co mam ochotę.

- Niech słyszą! Co tu robisz? Kto cię wpuścił? – zapytałam piskliwym głosem, kiedy nieznajomy taksował mnie spojrzeniem. Szybko rozejrzałam się po pokoju, aby znaleźć coś ostrego i unieruchomić mężczyznę.

- Twoje koleżanki – odparł, jakby to było oczywiste. – Przychodzę tu od miesiąca. Nie wiedziałaś? – zapytał, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Zagryzłam dolną wargę, aż poczułam metaliczny i słony smak w ustach. Krew.

- Nie interesuje mnie to – wycedziłam, odzyskując panowanie nad własnym ciałem i umysłem. – A teraz daj mi spokój, chcę stąd wyjść.

Widać było, iż rozważa propozycję. Zmarszczył czoło i spoglądał badawczo. Przeszył mnie dreszcz, który nie miał związku z niską temperaturą w pomieszczeniu.

- Pod jednym warunkiem – powiedział i oparł się wygodnie w fotelu.

- Jakim? – Oczy rozszerzyły mi się na myśl o najgorszym, powtórce z dzieciństwa, lecz zdziwiłam się jego odpowiedzią.

- Nikomu, słyszysz? Nikomu nie powiesz o tym, co tu zobaczyłaś, jasne? – warknął niespodziewanie, a źrenice rozszerzyły mu się i pociemniały.

Tylko tyle? Nic więcej?

- A co zrobisz, gdy cię nie posłucham? – Wiedziałam, że igram z ogniem, ale zdążyłam zauważyć, że nieznajomy nie chce mnie ani zabić, ani zgwałcić. Mężczyzna oparł się w fotelu i przemyślał, co powinien odpowiedzieć.

- Co zrobię? – Grał na czas, a ja zaczęłam się trząść, nie będąc już przekonaną, czy aby na pewno dobrze go oceniłam. – Zastanówmy się. Jesteśmy teraz sami, nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteś. Nawet dziewczyna, która tu była, nie widziała cię. Jak myślisz, co mogę zrobić?

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i wlepiłam uparcie wzrok w dziurawe deski, służące jako podłoga. Próbowałam uspokoić oddech i modliłam się, żeby to, co powiem, brzmiało śmiało.

- Nie boję się ciebie. – Zdziwił mnie własny, szorstki i przesycony chłodem ton.

- Jesteś tego pewna? – zachichotał i wstał z fotela. Z przerażenia zamknęłam oczy.

***

Zaśmiałam się na samo wspomnienie pierwszego dnia, gdy poznałam Emmetta Suareza. Chwyciłam szklankę w lewą rękę, podczas gdy w prawej trzymałam czarno-białą fotografię. Przyjrzałam się osobom, znajdującym się na niej i wypiłam łyk tequili. Ciepła ciecz rozlała się po wnętrznościach i przynosiła ukojenie na skołatane nerwy. Własnoręcznie robiony papieros z haszyszem leżał na małym stoliku, obok butelki, w połowie pustej. Znów rzuciłam okiem na obrazek, na którym muskularny mężczyzna, z jasnymi włosami i ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, obejmował kruchą dziewczynę z przerażonymi, czekoladowymi oczami i brązowymi włosami, lecz również z zadowoleniem na delikatnych ustach. Zdjęcie zostało zrobione w dniu moich osiemnastych urodzin.

To wszystko przypomniało mi o kolejnych sytuacjach i wieczornych spotkania z Emmettem, po tym feralnym dniu, kiedy naprawdę się go przestraszyłam. Jednak dzięki temu poczułam, że żyję. Adrenalina dodała mi energii i spowodowała, iż zapragnęłam odkrywać to, co nieznane, zatrzeć granice, których nigdy nie ośmieliłabym się przekroczyć, lecz nie sama. W tym wszystkim pomagał Emmett. Spotkania z nim były warte niewyspania, ponieważ dopiero przy nim poczułam się kimś, a nie jedynie przedmiotem, jak się traktuje każdego sierotę. Śmiałam się, rozmawiałam i zauważyłam, że za każdym razem, gdy widziałam tego człowieka, stawałam się kimś zupełnie innym. Przestałam być sfrustrowana i nastawiona negatywnie. Starsze dziewczyny zaczęły mnie unikać i nikt mi nie rozkazywał. To wszystko zdawało się warte ryzyka. Emmett nie był z tak zwanej „mojej bajki", a ja nie wyglądałam na zwykłą dziewczynę dilera, którą interesują jedynie pieniądze. Pomimo tego, iż żyłam wcześniej w biedzie i niedogodnych warunkach w sierocińcu, zrozumiałam, że nie tylko pieniądze są ważne w życiu. Liczy się również zaufanie i obdarzenie drugiej osoby czymś, co ludzie nazywają miłość, a tak naprawdę mają na myśli bliskość i potrzebę zrozumienia.

Pamiętam, jak dziś, dzień, który zbliżał się nieubłaganie – osiemnaste urodziny, które jednocześnie cieszyły mnie i smuciły. Wiedziałam, że mogę odejść z sierocińca i tego pragnęłam całym sercem, lecz tak naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie się zatrzymać i zamieszkać. Nie znałam nikogo poza dzieciakami, z którymi byłam zmuszona przebywać. Z perspektywy czasu śmiesznym wydaje się fakt, iż ten dzień przerażał mnie i wprawiał w zachwianie emocjonalne. Pół nocy spędziłam na kontemplacji, co powiedzieć dyrektorce, jakie plany pragnę zrealizować w przyszłości i którą drogą podążę. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy porozmawiałam szczerze z Jessicą, z którą dzieliłam mały pokoik, mieszczący jedno łóżko, na którym obie spałyśmy, i komodę.

- Odejdziesz? – zapytała Jessica, gdy leżałyśmy już w łóżku, ponieważ zbliżała się pora spania. Opuściłam książkę, którą próbowałam czytać i przekręciłam głowę w stronę koleżanki, dziwiąc się, że w ogóle się do mnie odezwała.

- Tak – odparłam po krótkiej chwili, przyglądając się, jak marszczy brwi i kiwa delikatnie głową. Wiedziałam, że ona również tego pragnie, ale pełnoletniość osiągnie dopiero za dwa miesiące, które będą wlokły się nieskończenie długo. Nie współczułam jej, ponieważ nigdy za nią nie przepadałam. Mieszkałyśmy w jednym pokoju już kolejny rok, ale żadna z nas nie przejęła inicjatywy, żeby kiedykolwiek poszerzyć znajomość i nie ograniczać się jedynie do przebywania w pomieszczeniu i łóżku, ale również do istnienia. Razem, a jednak obok.

- Dobrze robisz – wyszeptała, po czym usłyszałam delikatne skrzypnięcie, gdy odwróciła głowę w moją stronę i zaczęła obserwować. – Wiem, że już niczego nie naprawię, ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała jedno… – zaczęła, a jej wyraz twarzy stał się poważny. Spojrzałam na nią, zagryzając dolną wargę i bojąc się, co też takiego może mi powiedzieć.

- Hm? – wymamrotałam, aby wreszcie mogła to z siebie wykrztusić.

- Zasługujemy na coś lepszego. Obie – stwierdziła i na podkreślenie swoich słów chwyciła mnie za rękę. W pierwszej chwili przestraszyłam się, że chce zrobić mi krzywdę, ale później zauważyłam, że po prostu potrzebowała potrzymać kogoś za dłoń, poczuć ciepło drugiej osoby. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej w odpowiedzi i pokiwałam głową na znak, że ma rację.

Kto by pomyślał, że ostatnia noc w sierocińcu może obrać taki kierunek?

Następnego dnia, wcześnie rano, poszłam do dyrektorki, żeby przekazać jej swoją decyzję. Ugościła mnie w swym przestronnym gabinecie i skinęła, abym usiadła na twardym krześle, naprzeciwko jej biurka. Tak też zrobiłam. Czułam, jak trzęsą mi się ręce i całą siłą woli pragnęłam to powstrzymać. Nie mogłam się teraz rozkleić i stać się słaba. Nie po tym, jak odkryłam chęć do życia i osobę, dla której warto żyć. Przywołałam w myślach twarz Emmetta i zalała mnie fala ciepła, która dodała odwagi.

- Słucham? Jaką decyzję podjęłaś, Isabello? – Głos dyrektor odbił się echem po ścianach. Spojrzałam na nią i utrzymałam kontakt wzrokowy. Widziałam kątem oka, jak ze znudzenia obraca długopis w dłoni.

- Odchodzę – powiedziałam pewnie i nadal wpatrywałam się w jej zimne, pozbawione uczuć oczy. Kąciki ust kobiety powędrowały w górę, co wystraszyło mnie, ponieważ to nie był miły uśmiech, raczej oznaczający satysfakcję.

- To dobrze, bo brakuje nam miejsc. W takim razie powodzenia – rzuciła od niechcenia i machnęła ręką, żeby dać mi do zrozumienia, abym wyszła, gdyż rozmowa dobiegła końca. Spojrzałam na nią wielkimi oczami, myśląc, że to żart, ale usłużnie wstałam i poszłam do swego pokoju.

***

Po tym spotkaniu nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić. Z pomocą przyszedł Emmett i po długich namowach zgodziłam się z nim zamieszkać. Darzyłam go ogromnym uczuciem, ale nie chciałam się narzucać, jednak przekonał mnie, że tak będzie lepiej i dla niego, i dla mnie. Gdy spakowałam wszystkie rzeczy, pożegnałam się z Jessicą słowami „do zobaczenia" i uściskałyśmy się, przez co poczułam się gorzej, że ją zostawiam, ponieważ naprawdę polubiłam tę dziewczynę.

Stałam właśnie na ganku, z niewielką torbą postawioną obok nóg i czekałam na Emmetta, który miał po mnie przyjechać. Obejrzałam się do tyłu, aby ostatni raz spojrzeć na te nieprzyjemne, obdrapane ściany. Nienawidziłam tego miejsca, ale byłam pewna, że będzie mi brakować Jessici, którą polubiłam w ostatnim dniu. Westchnęłam głośno i odwróciłam głowę w stronę drogi. Usłyszałam odgłos silnika i ujrzałam czarny samochód, który mknął z zawrotną prędkością. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok i serce zabiło mocniej, ponieważ takim autem zwykle jeździ Emmett. Czarny mercedes zatrzymał się i od strony kierowcy wysiadł wysoki mężczyzna, z ogromnym zadowoleniem na twarzy.

- Przepraszam, że czekałaś – wymamrotał, idąc w moją stronę i zabierając torbę. Pocałował mnie przelotnie w czoło, a następnie skupił się na ustach. Przywarł wargami do moich, całował z pasją i namiętnością. Przez chwilę zabrakło mi oddechu, więc odsunęłam twarz i zaczerpnęłam powietrza.

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – wyszeptałam, a on chwycił dłoń i poprowadził mnie do samochodu. Otworzył drzwi i niezdarnie wgramoliłam się na siedzenie, po czym zamknął je i szybkim krokiem podbiegł do drugich. Wsiadł i ruszył z podjazdu. Cała podróż trwała ponad godzinę, mieszkanie Emmetta zdawało się być oddalone od sierocińca sporo kilometrów. Przez cały ten czas nie zamieniliśmy ani słowa, choć każde z nas zerkało co i rusz na siebie. W końcu zatrzymaliśmy się przy niewielkim wielopiętrowym domu rodzinnym, w jednej z lepszych dzielnic meksykańskich. Lepszych, ponieważ nie widać biedy i nie kręciły się tu żadne osoby z wyższych sfer oraz mafii. Naprawdę nie chciałam zostać zabita, nawet przez przypadek, przed swoim własnym, nowym mieszkaniem. Wysiedliśmy z samochodu i poczułam chłodny wiatr na karku, jakby życie i dusza ponownie wstępowała w moje ciało. Uśmiechnęłam się do Emmetta, a widząc jego wyciągniętą dłoń, bez namysłu chwyciłam ją mocno i ruszyłam z nim do drzwi. Dom wyglądał niesamowicie, mury koloru jasnego złota przyciągały wzrok i koiły nerwy, z kolei masywne drzwi utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że będę tu bezpieczna.

Nasze mieszkanie znajdowało się na pierwszym piętrze, więc ruszyliśmy schodami w górę, po czym Emmett zatrzymał się przed jednym i przekręcił zamek. Weszłam do pomieszczenia, zapewne korytarza, i o mało nie krzyknęłam. Pokoje wyglądały na ogromne, było tak wiele miejsca, że aż łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to wszystko jest nasze. Spojrzałam na ukochanego i poczułam, jak słone krople ściekają po policzkach. Emmett podszedł i starł je kciukiem, po czym uśmiechnął się, przytulił i wyszeptał:

- Witaj w domu, kochanie.

To było tylko parę słów, ale poruszyły mnie do głębi. Przestałam myśleć trzeźwo i kontrolować ciało. Pragnęłam zatracić się w szczęściu i poczuć się kobietą. Ścisnęłam mocniej ukochanego i powiedziałam, jak bardzo go pragnę i kocham. On wyczuł moment i zatrzasnął drzwi za nami. Chwycił w ramiona me kruche ciało i zaniósł do jednego z pokoi. Nie rozglądałam się za bardzo, ponieważ w tym momencie liczył się tylko on. Położył mnie delikatnie na ogromnym łóżku i poczułam miękką pościel, uśmiechnęłam się i przyciągnęłam twarz Emmetta do swojej. Pocałowałam go delikatnie odsunęłam się, spoglądając głęboko w oczy. Zapewne dobrze odczytał intencje, gdyż niewiele myśląc zdjął koszulkę, ukazując zadbany tors i mięśnie. Jęknęłam z zachwytu na ten widok i doszłam do wniosku, że pragnę go tu i teraz. Modliłam się jedynie, aby wizje z dzieciństwa nie powróciły. Jestem z mężczyzną, którego kocham i który kocha mnie, więc nie mam powodów, by się bać, iż mnie skrzywdzi. Emmett rzucił koszulkę na bok a w jego oczach zauważyłam zwierzęcą dzikość, oddanie, strach i miłość. Tyle emocji w jednym człowieku… Przyglądałam mu się zafascynowana i jednocześnie przerażona, bałam się kontaktu, męskiego dotyku… Wizje zaułku wróciły, powstrzymywałam się od krzyku, nie chcąc zepsuć owej wspaniałej chwili… Ukochany chyba to zauważył, ponieważ przestał całować szyję i spojrzał głęboko w oczy, gdy ciało spięło się na wspomnienia.

- Kocham cię, ale to nie znaczy, że chcę cię wykorzystać – wyszeptał delikatnie i ułożył się obok, przyciągając mnie do klatki piersiowej.

- Wiem, przepraszam – wymamrotałam i wtuliłam się głębiej. Pragnęłam w końcu być tą, która niczego się nie boi i potrafi okazać wielkość uczucia, jakim darzy drugą osobę. Przysięgłam sobie w duchu, że przemogę się pewnego dnia i uszczęśliwię tego człowieka nie tylko psychicznie, ale i fizycznie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

**-** Witaj, kochanie.

Tymi słowami zawsze byłam witana z samego rana. Czułam się wyspana, rześka i gotowa, aby stawić czoło nowemu dniu w nowym miejscu. Mogłabym budzić się obok ukochanego i nie byłyby to stracone poranki. Jeszcze nikt nie traktował mnie z taką delikatnością i miłością. W silnych i jednocześnie czułych ramionach Emmetta czułam się bezpiecznie. Widziałam kontrast naszych ciał, gdy są ze sobą splecione i pomimo tego że moje zdawało się kruche i drobne, pasowaliśmy idealnie. Czasem zastanawiałam się, co ten człowiek we mnie widzi, lecz po pewnym czasie dałam sobie z tym spokój. Gdybym mu się nie podobała, nie znalazłabym się tutaj. Nie okazywałby mi uczuć, nie kochałaby tak, jak teraz. I co najważniejsze, nie mieszkalibyśmy w jednym domu.

Uśmiech na twarzy mojego ukochanego rozpoczął nowy dzień. Podniosłam się i oparłam na rękach, aby mieć lepszy widok. Dopiero teraz mogłam obejrzeć pomieszczenie. Zdawało się zachowane w latach dwudziestych, z pięknymi, jasnymi ścianami, przestrzennym oknem, stylowymi meblami i ogromnym łóżkiem, do którego przykrycie leżało na wyściełanym kolorowymi kwiatami krześle. Z kolei przede mną, na skraju łóżka, siedział Emmett, z ręcznikiem opasanym na biodrach. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Jak nie można go kochać? Jest perfekcyjny, idealny i... mój. Z włosów kapały jeszcze ostatnie krople wody, co świadczyło o tym, że brał niedawno prysznic. Gdy tak na niego patrzyłam, poczułam coś. Domyślałam się, co to jest, choć nie znałam tego uczucia, aż do teraz. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, upajając się zapachem ukochanego.

- Brałeś prysznic – stwierdziłam. – I nie poczekałeś na mnie? – powiedziałam z wyrzutem, jak dziewczynka, której rodzice nie chcą kupić lizaka w sklepie.

- A chciałaś się do mnie przyłączyć? – Nie krył zdziwienia i zerknął niepewnym wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

- Nie, przecież dopiero co wstałam.

Z obrażoną miną zwlekłam się z łóżka i stanęłam na nogach, aby je rozprostować, następnie okryłam się swym nowym szlafrokiem, który dostałam wczoraj od ukochanego. Minął tylko moment, kiedy silne ramiona objęły mnie w pasie.

- Chyba się nie gniewasz? – wyszeptał mi do ucha, łaskocząc policzek nosem.

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Ruszyłam w kierunku łazienki, gdzie spędziłam dobrych kilkadziesiąt minut.

Zaczęłam rozmyślać i dziwiłam się samej sobie, jak spotkanie tego człowieka odmieniło moje życie. Wystarczyło wsparcie i troska, abym odzyskała równowagę. Chciałam wykrzyczeć całemu światu, jaka jestem szczęśliwa.

Kolejne dni mijały, Emmett nie zmuszał mnie do niczego, wybywał na całe dnie w interesach, jak to mawiał, a ja zostawałam w domu, zachowując się jak żona i gospodyni. Nawet nauczyłam się gotować, ponieważ jego znajomy z branży, James, pożyczył nam książkę kucharską. Miałam problemy z odczytaniem niektórych słów, gdyż pierwszy raz widziałam je na oczy, ale Emmett pomagał mi we wszystkim. Oprócz Jamesa nikt nie przychodził do mieszkania, a wszystkie spotkania z potencjalnymi nabywcami narkotyków organizował w różnych miejscach. Powiadał, że nie chce mieszać mnie w to „gówno", ponieważ jestem zbyt delikatna i emocjonalna, a w takim świecie kobiety spycha się na boczny tor. Dlatego też po pewnym czasie przestałam być zazdrosna o to, gdzie wychodzi i dlaczego nic nie mówi. Dla zabicia czasu zajęłam się rysowaniem. Malowanie martwej natury nie sprawiło mi trudności, więc wzięłam się za portrety, a moim głównym modelem był Emmett. Niektóre z dzieł powiesił nawet w naszej sypialni, aby spoglądać na geniusz swej małej, jak mnie nazywał.

Poza tym liczenie i kalkulacja były moim konikiem, lecz pragnęłam mieć zajęcie, dzięki któremu wykażę się i zrealizuję. Od czego czasu zaczęłam również palić papierosy z haszyszem i pić tequilę, która dodawała odwagi i pomagała w ciężkich nocach, gdy Emmett musiał akurat wychodzić służbowo. Nienawidziłam zostawać sama, nie czuć bliskości jego ciała.

Z czasem zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że mam ogromną władzę nad ukochanym. Nie mógł się oprzeć mojemu ciału, ponieważ zaczęłam je akceptować i nie dopuszczać wizji wspomnień z gwałtu. Dotykanie mnie sprawiało mu radość, uzupełnialiśmy się wzajemnie, ucząc się swych ciał. Pamiętam, jak dziś, kiedy przemogłam się uprawiania miłości. To była jedna z niewielu nocy, które w danym czasie Emmett spędzał w domu. Praca wymagała od niego coraz większego wysiłku, ponieważ pojawiło się na rynku więcej dilerów niż samego towaru. Ukochany stawał się bardziej markotny i niezadowolony, a ja dwoiłam się i troiłam, szykując pyszne obiady i czyszcząc cały dom, jednak to nie poprawiało mu humoru na dłużej. Postanowiłam zrobić to, co powinnam była dawno temu. Pewnego wieczora założyłam koronkowy stanik i majtki od kompletu, na to założyłam bluzkę z ogromnym dekoltem i ciemną spódnicę. Właśnie stałam w kuchni, gotując spaghetti, gdy usłyszałam otwierane drzwi i krzyk Emmetta sugerujący, iż jest już w domu. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i powróciłam do przyrządzania dania. Gdy już to zrobiłam, postawiłam wszystko na stole i udekorowałam. Emmett wszedł do kuchni, pociągając nosem i powiedział, że jedzenie jak zwykle pachnie dobrze. Długo nie jedliśmy, gdyż ukochany ciągle spoglądał na mój biust. Cieszyłam się, że plan działa bez zarzutu. Gdy talerze zostały opróżnione, Emmett pomógł z myciem, następnie poszliśmy do sypialni, gdzie włączyliśmy telewizor, wybierając program, na którym leciał jakiś quiz. Oboje zgadywaliśmy odpowiedzi i śmialiśmy się, leżąc przytuleni na łóżku. Co i rusz czułam palce Emmetta na mojej skórze i mruczałam cicho w jego tors, ponieważ ten dotyk sprawiał mi wiele radości. Nie zauważyłam nawet, gdy zrobiło się ciemno.

Znudziło mnie oglądanie telewizji, dlatego też podniosłam się i zdjęłam bluzkę, niby od niechcenia, eksponując przy tym koronkowy stanik. Postanowiłam działać.

- Nie widziałeś mojej piżamy? – zapytałam, pochylając się nad ukochanym, aby sprawdzić, czy czasem moja zguba nie znajduje się po jego stronie łóżka.

- Piżamy? – wyjąkał, patrząc się maślanymi oczami na mój biust ściśnięty biustonoszem.

- Tak, tę, którą mam zawsze, gdy chodzę spać. Podnieś się, zobaczę, czy jest pod twoją poduszką.

Posłusznie wykonał to, o co go prosiłam, lecz nie zauważyłam tego, iż znalazł się dokładnie za mną. Straciłam go z oczu. Naprawdę chciałam znaleźć rzecz, której szukałam, lecz chyba nie było mi to dane, ponieważ po jakimś czasie zrezygnowałam z tego, uznając, że w sypialni jej nie ma.

- Tego szukasz? – usłyszałam zmysłowy głos przy uchu.

Odwróciłam się w jego kierunku i zobaczyłam za sobą Emmetta, który przysiadł na pościeli i trzymał coś w ręku. Kąciki moich ust powędrowały w górę, gdy spostrzegłam, że to koszula i spodenki do spania.

- Znalazłeś – ucieszyłam się. – Gdzie? – zapytałam niewinnie.

- Tam, gdzie zawsze, w łazience.

Wtedy to zobaczyłam. Jego wzrok palił moją skórę, zostawiając na niej ślady, namiętnością przeszywając mnie na wylot. Skrawek materiału, który trzymał w ręce, został rzucony na podłogę, zaś sprawca tego czynu, ruszył w moim kierunku. Sekundy mijały, kiedy zaczęliśmy się namiętnie całować, okazując sobie wzajemną miłość i pożądanie. Zdejmując koszulę, rzucił ją w kąt, tym samym eksponując umięśnione ciało. Pocałunkom nie było końca, kiedy pozbywaliśmy się kolejnych ubrań. Nie spieszyliśmy się, jednakże podczas naszego rozbierania, Emm pociągnął za mocno piżamę i moich uszu dobiegł szelest pękającego materiału.

- Przepraszam – powiedział, zupełnie się tym nie przejmując.

- Nic się nie stało, przez najbliższe dni będę spała bez piżamy – odpowiedziałam, uśmiechając się delikatnie w jego stronę.

- Nawet nie będzie ci potrzebna – wyszeptał gardłowym głosem, który zdawał się przepełniony żądzą.

W odpowiedzi ugryzłam go lekko w ucho, na co jęknął. Delikatnie dotknął mych piersi przez materiał i ścisnął, kiedy moje sutki stały się twarde. W tej samej chwili uniósł miseczkę biustonosza wyżej i obnażył biust. Przyciągnęłam twarz ukochanego do nich, na co on zaczął pieścić je językiem. Ssał, doprowadzając mnie tym do granic wytrzymałości. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułam i wątpiłam, abym kiedykolwiek z kimś innym mogła poczuć. To było jak magia, niekontrolowana żądza, którą przeżywały tylko zakochane osoby. Odpiął biustonosz, po czym zaczął pieścić moją szyję. Dłońmi masując obnażony biust. Odchyliłam szyję w bok, ułatwiając mu dostęp, sama piszcząc jego plecy. Moim ulubionym miejscem był właśnie jego tył, kiedy leżał na mnie, napinając tym samym swoje mięśnie. Przejechałam po plecach swoimi paznokciami, aby doprowadzić go do takiego samego stanu, w jakim ja się znalazłam. Przeturlaliśmy się na łóżku tak, że leżałam na nim i oglądałam jego klatkę piersiową. Mogłam jej dotykać, ile chciałam, robiąc mu przy tym wiele przyjemności. Tak samo jak on wcześniej, zjechałam językiem niżej, uprzednio gryząc go delikatnie w wargę, na co wciągnął lekko powietrze. Małe włoski wokół sutków łaskotały mój język, a to spowodowało, że lekko się uśmiechnęłam.

- Myślisz, że to zabawne? – zapytał między pocałunkami.

- Ale co? – Udawałam niewinną i nadal zajmowałam się ciałem ukochanego mężczyzny.

- To, że się ze mną tak droczysz… - wymamrotał Emmett, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić z siebie niczego więcej.

- Przecież to samo robiłeś ze mną – odparłam, przerywając swoją czynność, jakby to była oczywista rzecz.

- I zamierzam nadal to robić – warknął, jak poprzednio i gwałtownie poderwał się do góry, sprawiając, że obydwoje teraz siedzieliśmy na łóżku, gdzie moje nogi oplatały go w pasie. Pocałował mnie namiętnie, splatając swój język z moim. W międzyczasie sięgnął do bielizny, wciskając za nie swoją dłoń. Po chwili znalazł to miejsce, do której zmierzał i delikatnymi ruchami sprawiał, że drżałam. Objęłam go za szyję, przytulając się do niego i gryząc jego ramię z rozkoszy, jaką mi dawał. Delikatnie odchylił się ode mnie, powracając do moich ust, namiętnie je całując. Schodził coraz niżej, na co ja coraz bardziej odchylałam się do tyłu, udostępniając mu więcej ciała. Po chwili Emmett podniósł mnie i jedną ręką objął moją drobną postać. Znalazłam się w niedźwiedzim uścisku, a ukochany wstał, trzymając mnie za pośladki, abym nie spadła. Po chwili uklęknął koło łóżka i posadził mnie na nim. Długo się nie zastanawiałam, po co to zrobił, bo w tym samym czasie ściągał już moje figi, jako ostatnią część oddzielającą mnie od niego. Palcem przejechał po całym ciele, zaczynając od twarzy i zjeżdżając coraz niżej. Następnie wstał i ściągnął bokserki, eksponując przy tym swoją pobudzoną męskość. Powrócił do mnie, klękając przede mną i zakładając prezerwatywę. Wiedziałam, że ten moment musi nadejść, niecierpliwie czekałam na niego, gotowa na jego wejście. W duchu ogromnie cieszyłam się, że żadne obrazy z przeszłości nie zakłóciły tej pięknej chwili.

- _Abrir a mi, amado - wydyszał w moich ustach._

Nie musiał mnie prosić, bez najmniejszych oporów zrobiłam to, otwierając się szeroko na niego. Przysunął się do mnie, ręką odchylając mnie wystarczająco daleko, zaś ustami pieszcząc moje wargi. Główką drażnił wejście do mej kobiecości, a kiedy wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, poczułam go w sobie wchodzącego delikatnie, jakby z dystansem. Poczułam lekki ból na początku i zapiszczałam cicho. Emmett przestał napierać, ale nie wyszedł ze mnie, tylko pocałunkami próbował załagodzić ból. Jednak to nie był zwykły ból, to przypominało raczej wspaniały i rozkoszny ból, który byłam w stanie znieść. Zaczęłam pieścić szyję ukochanego, żeby dać mu do zrozumienia, że jestem zniecierpliwiona. Ten z kolei bardzo powoli wchodził we mnie, nadal pieszcząc językiem mój. To było coś, czego nawet nie można opisać. Uświadomiłam sobie rzecz, którą powinnam wiedzieć od dawna. Oto znajduje się przede mną mężczyzna, którego kocham, który jest mi przeznaczony i to właśnie z pragnęłam spędzić całe życie, bo bez niego ono jest nic nie warte.

- _Amado_? Otwórz oczy, chcę, żebyś na mnie patrzyła.

Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę że moje oczy były zamknięte. Otworzyłam powieki i spojrzałam na mężczyznę mojego życia, który odsunął delikatnie głowę, i zaczęłam mu się przyglądać. Przy każdym pchnięciu marszczył delikatnie czoło, a także otwierał lekko usta. Trwaliśmy tak nadal, kiedy poczułam, że coś dzieje się z moim ciałem. Wewnętrzne dreszcze w ciele dawały znak, że jestem bliska osiągnięcia spełnienia.

- _Amado_, dojdź dla mnie – wyszeptał do ucha Emmett, delikatnie je przygryzając. To wystarczyło, abym straciła resztki kontroli nad swym ciałem.

Mocniej ścisnęłam Emmetta w pasie, przyciskając go do siebie. Zaczęłam wydawać okrzyki rozkoszy za każdym razem, kiedy wchodził we mnie coraz głębiej. Byłam już naprawdę blisko, utrzymując się resztkami sił. Zagryzłam dolną wargę i spojrzałam na Emmetta. Miał zamknięte oczy, głowę podniesioną ku górze. Zrozumiałam, że on, tak samo jak i ja, jest już blisko. Mocno napięłam mięśnie, a kiedy wszedł we mnie po raz kolejny, moje ciało wybuchło, osiągając pełnię rozkoszy, której nigdy nie zapomnę. Krzyknęłam głośniej niż zwykle, opadając na łóżko. Poczułam, jak przechodzą mnie dreszcze, a ciało drży na wspomnienie tego, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Emmett doszedł zaraz po mnie, czułam skurcze jego męskości i ciepło, które rozlało się po mym ciele. Zdyszany, opadł na moje piersi, delikatnie pieszcząc je swoim oddechem. Z wyczerpania zabrakło mi tchu, a wszystkie mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa.

- Isabello… _te quiero _– powiedział cichutko, kiedy moje serce zabiło mocniej dla niego. Dotknęłam dłonią jego włosów i zatopiłam w nich palce, dając mu do zrozumienia, że również bardzo mocno go kocham. Usłyszałam delikatne pochrapywanie z jego strony sygnalizujące, że zasnął. Z uśmiechem na ustach podążyłam jego śladem i oddałam się w objęcia Morfeusza.

Obudziłam się w środku nocy, zdając sobie sprawę, że Emmett znów wyszedł do pracy. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę jego połowy i westchnęłam z żalem. Pogładziłam ręką puste miejsce po ukochanym i przypomniałam sobie o wspaniałym wieczorze, jaki razem spędziliśmy. Uśmiechnęłam się na samo wspomnienie o tych wydarzeniach i przykryłam się bardziej pościelą, ponieważ nagle poczułam się naga, a szkarłat zapewne wypłynął na policzki, gdyż zaczęły mnie piec. Spojrzałam kątem oka na zegar, który wskazywał trzecią rano, i postanowiłam jeszcze raz spróbować usnąć. Gdy tylko zamykałam oczy, przed oczami stawała mi wizja nagiego Emmetta, a uśmiech wypełzał na moją twarz z powodu tego, co podsuwała podświadomość. Około dwudziestu minut później zdecydowałam, że pójdę do kuchni po szklankę wody, z powodu nasilającego pragnienia. Zwlokłam się z łóżka i przeszukałam wzorkiem pokój, aby zlokalizować szlafrok. Za oknem nadal sączyły się światła pobliskiej latarni, choć zbliżając się do okna, żeby chwycić szlafrok znajdujący się na krześle, nie zauważyłam żadnych przechodniów. Wiedziałam, że to spokojna dzielnica, jednak co jakiś czas słyszałam odgłosy muzyki bądź głośne śpiewy nieopodal naszego mieszkania. To wszystko wina baru o wdzięcznej nazwie „_Pindongueo_" znajdującego się po przeciwnej stronie, do którego często przychodzili różni mężczyźni wraz z młodymi dziewczynami. Emmett nigdy nie zabrał mnie w to miejsce, a wręcz przestrzegał przed nim, z kolei ja nigdy nie naciskałam, ponieważ wiedziałam, że jeśli on uważa coś za złe, to takie jest w rzeczywistości.

Odwróciłam głowę od okna i nałożyłam szlafrok na gołe ciało, po czym ruszyłam w stronę kuchni. Po drodze podłoga lekko zaskrzypiała, na co skrzywiłam się nieznacznie, gdyż w pustym i cichym domu zabrzmiało to prawie jak strzał. To przypomniało mi o mojej reakcji, gdy zobaczyłam po raz pierwszy pistolet Emmetta. Leżeliśmy wtedy w łóżku, ja starałam się czytać książkę, on natomiast rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon. Nigdy nie mówił z kim rozmawia, lecz wiedziałam, że w te interesy nie powinnam się wtrącać. Gdy wyłączył telefon, spojrzał na mnie przepraszająco i wstał, po czym podszedł do swojej nocnej szafki , włożył kluczyk i przekręcił zamek. Przestałam czytać, ponieważ ukochany nigdy nie otwierał tej szafki przy mnie. Trzymał tam najważniejsze rzeczy związane z pracą, rachunki, zdjęcia, sekretny notes ze wszystkimi danymi i przydatnymi informacjami oraz coś, o czym nie miałam pojęcia. Gdy drzwi od szafki lekko zaskrzypiały, podniosłam głowę i przyglądałam się sceptycznie. Emmett uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyjął powoli czarny przedmiot. Zmarszczyłam nos, zastanawiając się, co to jest. Dopiero później dotarło do mnie, że ten piękny, czarny przedmiot z lufą i rączką to nic innego, jak pistolet. Oczy rozeszły mi się ze zdziwienia i szoku. Przestraszyłam się i, niewiele myśląc, rzuciłam książkę, podrywając się z łóżka z krzykiem. Emmett odwrócił się w moją stronę, przerażony reakcją i bardzo powoli położył broń na szafce.

- Nie bój się. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. To tylko dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. Powinienem powiedzieć o tym wcześniej – wymamrotał, przeczesując nerwowo włosy, a ja nadal wpatrywałam się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

Trzymał niebezpieczną rzecz w naszym mieszkaniu, w szafce, obok łóżka?! Nie wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć, poczułam, jak łzy próbują wydostać się spod powiek i wypływają na policzki. Nie potrafiłam tego kontrolować. Bałam się człowieka, którego kochałam. Bałam się tego, że coś jeszcze przede mną ukrywa. Bałam się jego drugiej strony, której chyba jeszcze nie poznałam.

- _Perdón…_ - wyszeptał i spróbował się do mnie zbliżyć, ale czym prędzej odsunęłam się, nie spuszczając wzroku z broni. Emmett westchnął przeciągle i usadził mnie na łóżku, a sam wziął tę rzecz do ręki, przyglądając się jej z czcią.

- Co to jest? – zapytałam cichym i wystraszonym głosem, który ledwo przeszedł mi przez gardło. Nadal nie mogłam pojąć, czym ukochany zajmuje się, gdy nie ma go w domu. Niemożliwe jest, aby to coś trzymał tak po prostu. Musiał jej używać… Wzdrygnęłam się na samo wyobrażenie sobie zabijanych ludzi, lejącą się wszędzie krew i krzyk… przeraźliwy krzyk osoby umierającej…

- To kaliber dwadzieścia dwa, jest z miękkimi pociskami. Wiesz na jakiej zasadzie działa? Pociski robią maleńki otwór wlotowy, ale zostawiają ohydne ziejące dziury – zaczął Emmett. Mówił bardzo swobodnie, jakbym miała być kupcem broni. Zachwalał broń na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, wspominając przy okazji o okropnych rzeczach związanych z pozostałością po pociskach. To przeraziło mnie na tyle, że po prostu siedziałam i słuchałam, będąc w kompletnym szoku.

- Ale… - chciałam się wtrącić, lecz Emmett popadł w amok tłumaczenia i nie dopuszczał mnie zupełnie do głosu.

- To jedna ze starszych broni, ale niezwykle skuteczna. Carlisle załatwił mi jedną, w końcu jestem jego chrześniakiem – odparł dumnie, nawet nie słuchając tego, że miałam mu coś do zakomunikowania. – Zobacz, język spustowy jest twardy, ale trochę przy nim posiedziałem z narzędziami i teraz ściąga się łatwiej. Tutaj – Wskazał na jakąś rzecz, choć i tak nie wiedziałam, co to jest – jest tłumik, wszystko po to, żeby nie było słychać huku wystrzału. Genialne, prawda? – zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową, jakby opowiedział jakiś dowcip. Nadal trwałam w osłupieniu, lecz postanowiłam skorzystać z okazji ciszy i zapytałam wprost:

- Po co mi to wszystko pokazujesz?

Emmett odwrócił się w moją stronę i położył broń na kolanach, potem objął mnie jednym ramieniem, a ja wtuliłam się w jego tors, rozkoszując się ciepłem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, ale nadal nie spuszczałam wzroku z niebezpiecznego narzędzia.

- Pamiętaj, gdzie kładę broń, dobrze? Dam ci klucz, którym będziesz mogła otworzyć tę szafkę. Robię to wszystko po to, żebyś miała czym się bronić, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba – stwierdził cichym głosem Emmett i wyciągnął srebrny łańcuszek, na którym zawiesił klucz, następnie przytulił mnie mocniej. Na początku kompletnie nie rozumiałam jego słów, lecz z biegiem czasu stały się one dla mnie aż nazbyt oczywiste.

Moje rozmyślania przerwały wrzaski dochodzące z za okna. Pewnie w tym momencie kobiety i mężczyźni wychodzili z baru, żeby wrócić do swych domostw. Uśmiechnęłam się nieznacznie w ciemnościach i chwyciłam szklankę stojącą na szafce, a następnie podeszłam do zlewu, żeby odkręcić kran i nalać sobie wody. Wtedy do moich uszu dobiegł krzyk, ale nie radosny wrzask, jaki słyszałam wcześniej, tylko przerażający krzyk kobiety, która chciała w ten sposób poprosić o pomoc. Przestraszyłam się i wypuściłam szklankę z ręki, która wypadła i rozbiła się o podłogę, zalewając ją. Chciałam wyjrzeć przez okno, ale niczego nie zauważyłam, dlatego też pobiegłam do pokoju w poszukiwaniu ubrań. Jeśli coś się stało, powinnam zawiadomić sąsiadów, może oni pomogą tej kobiecie. Ja niczego nie zrobię, jestem zbyt słabą istotą.

Szybkim ruchem otworzyłam szafę i znalazłam przewiewną sukienkę, którą zwykle zakładałam, gdy chodziłam po domu. Z szuflady obok wyciągnęłam bieliznę i szybko ją na siebie założyłam, zrzucając szlafrok na podłogę. Księżyc oświetlał moją postać, ale kompletnie nie zwracałam na to uwagi. W tym momencie liczyła się tylko pomoc kobiecie. Sukienkę zarzuciłam przez głowę, następnie podeszłam do okna w pokoju i obserwowałam okolicę.

W oddali majaczyły dwie sylwetki postaci, ale nie mogłam dojrzeć, kim ci ludzie są, ponieważ ciągnęli coś w stronę zaułku. Jeden z mężczyzn wydawał się barczysty, drugi podobnie. Nie widziałam ich wcześniej w tym miejscu, więc przywarłam do ściany, bojąc się, że zobaczą, jak ich obserwuję. Postanowiłam spojrzeć na rzecz, którą trzymali w dłoniach i dojrzałam skrawek sukni. Poskładałam wszystkie kawałki w całość. To nie była rzecz, ale kobieta, która wcześniej krzyczała. Z przerażenia upadłam na kolana, wydając przy tym sporo odgłosu. Na szczęście mężczyźni mnie nie usłyszeli, tylko zniknęli w tym czasie w ciemnym zaułku naprzeciwko mojego mieszkania. Poczułam, że ręce zaczęły mi się trząść, a słone krople próbowały wydostać się na zewnątrz oczu. Przymknęłam powieki i cicho załkałam. Nie znałam tej kobiety, ale samo to, że cierpiała, było dla mnie straszne. Przecież sama nie chciałabym przeżyć czegoś takiego. Postanowiłam nie iść do sąsiadów, żeby nie siać paniki w domach, zwłaszcza że niektórzy mieli małe dzieci, które mogły wpaść w histerię i takie samo przerażenie, jak ja. Dźwignęłam się z kolan i otarłam łzy z policzków. Jedyną osobą, której mogłam powiedzieć o tym wydarzeniu, zdawał się Emmett. Podbiegłam do łóżka, żeby poszukać komórki, jednak nigdzie nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Ręce drżały coraz bardziej, gdy przerzucałam pościel z jednego miejsca na drugie. Dopiero gdy schyliłam się i zajrzałam pod łóżko, znalazłam telefon. Musiał spaść w nocy, a ja, mając za sobą wspaniałą noc, nie zauważyłam tego.

- Cholera – zaklęłam cicho, kiedy spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Wyłączony.

Z roztargnieniem wciskałam przycisk włączania telefonu i upłynęły minuty, gdy się załączył. Odczekałam kilka sekund, gdyż tyle potrzebowała ta piekielna maszyna, żeby wysłać mi wiadomość, czy w mojej skrzynce pocztowej znajdują się głosowe wiadomości. Telefon zawibrował kilka razy, dając do zrozumienia, że ktoś próbował się do mnie dodzwonić. Zostawiłam na razie tę sprawę i wyszukałam w kontaktach numer Emmetta, po czym wcisnęłam zielony przycisk. Czekając na sygnał, nerwowo tupałam nogą.

- Cześć, tu Emmett - usłyszałam głos w słuchawce i odetchnęłam z ulgą.

- Kochanie, jest problem, bo… - zaczęłam, ale nie było mi dane skończyć, ponieważ po drugiej stronie zabrzmiał śmiech ukochanego. Zmarszczyłam czoło w konsternacji i warknęłam na swoją głupotę.

- Dałeś się nabrać! Jestem teraz poza zasięgiem, więc zostaw dla mnie wiadomość, jeśli to coś pilnego, jeśli nie, po prostu nic nie mów. – Po tym przemówieniu nastąpił długi dźwięk, więc postanowiłam się nagrać. W końcu to była dla mnie bardzo ważna sprawa. Powiedziałam tylko, że coś się stało jednej z kobiet i to na pewno nie był wypadek, bo widziałam dwóch mężczyzn. Kazałam mu również zadzwonić, gdy odsłucha wiadomość, po czym wcisnęłam czerwony przycisk i przycisnęłam telefon do piersi. Czułam, że serce zaczęło długi i męczący bieg, a oddech stał się urywany. Bałam się pozostać w tym mieszkaniu sama. Wtedy też przypomniało mi się, że ktoś zostawił jakieś wiadomości na mojej poczcie, więc jak najszybciej ją włączyłam, aby odsłuchać wiadomość.

- _Bella_… - Głos Emmetta nieco mnie uspokoił i nawet kąciki mych ust uniosły się w górę, gdy dotarł do mnie ten jego ton. – Pojawiły się pewne komplikacje, których nie przezwyciężę – zadrżałam na te słowa, które nie wróżyły niczego dobrego - nigdy nie chciałem cię o to prosić, ale pamiętasz, jak pokazywałem ci, co się znajduje w szafce? Proszę, trzymaj to przy sobie i uważaj na siebie. Nie chcę, żeby stało ci się coś złego. – Po czym nastąpiła kilkusekundowa przerwa, kiedy ponownie przemówił słowami: –Pamiętaj, kocham cię i…. – nie dokończył, lecz zamiast niego, usłyszałam szelest po drugiej stronie i głos obcego mężczyzny, krzyczący słowa „_hijo de puta_!". Nie miałam pojęcia, co dzieje się po drugiej stronie i co to wszystko znaczyło, ale wtedy też nastąpił huk wystrzału tak głośny, że prawie popękały mi bębenki w uszach. Nie wiedziałam co się stało, odsunęłam nieznacznie telefon od siebie, lecz zdążyłam zarejestrować ostatnie słowa, zanim telefon po drugiej stronie się wyłączył.

_Uciekaj!_

_______

_Słowniczek_

_Abrir a mi, amado – otwórz się dla mnie, kochanie_

_te quiero – kocham cię_

Pindongueo – (potocznie z hiszpańskiego) impreza, szaleństwo

Padrón – przepraszam

hijo de puta! – skurwysyn!


End file.
